This invention relates generally to containers and, more particularly, to containers for mixing at least two components according to a predetermined mixing ratio and which are of a relatively small size so as to facilitate the handling and transportation thereof.
The mixing of two or more components is frequently necessary in various applications. For example, it is often necessary to mix gasoline and lubricating oil, a chemical and diluting water, and in general different liquid components according to a predetermined component ratio.
In the past, such mixing has been accomplished utilizing graduated cylinders or the like in which appropriate quantities of the components are measured, separate mixing containers into which the previously measured components are delivered and a subsequent stirring or mixing operation. Such conventional techniques are rather time consuming, subject to error and cumbersome in that it is necessary to carry several pieces of equipment, e.g., measuring instruments, mixing containers, etc., to the location at which the mixing operation is to be performed.